


facing the morning head on

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe was pretty sure she was allergic to the mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	facing the morning head on

Chloe was pretty sure she was allergic to the mornings. The second her eyes opened Chloe burrowed further underneath the covers, using it as a protectant from the sun’s rays. It usually was effective at enabling her to sleep for another hour or two.

Her mother and father had loved mornings. Joyce still did too. Back before her father died, Chloe also loved getting up early and feeling the sun on her face. It all changed after the car accident that took William’s life.

She saw no reason to get up early and face the day. Staying in bed gave Chloe a chance to pretend everything was okay. After Rachel came around, Chloe felt like she could face the morning again. 

Then Rachel disappeared.

The six months Rachel was missing, following the discovery of her body caused Chloe to sip into a deep depressing. What was the point of facing the morning if Rachel was gone? 

Eventually Chloe did get better but she was unable to pinpoint when. All Chloe knew was that one morning she found herself waking up early and not avoiding the sunlight. Instead, Chloe pushed the covers off her body, easily sitting up in bed.

Max lay beside her, mumbling softly in her sleep. The words were unintelligible but Chloe couldn’t help wonder if Max was dreaming about marrying her again. Thinking of it made Chloe’s stomach twist into knots. They were welcome thoughts that just happened to scare the shit out of her.

After everything with Rachel, Chloe thought she would never be able to wake up again and face the morning. The fact that she could do it now was probably because of Max.

For awhile Chloe watched Max-- until she noticed she was being watched.

“Chloe, something wrong?” Max asked, still sounding mostly asleep.

“Go back to sleep, Max.”

Luckily Max obeyed, never noticing the flustered expression on Chloe’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/). Always up for prompts so feel free to send them to me!


End file.
